Another You
by Quitting Time
Summary: Tori and Jade have broken up and each shows up to the dance with their new girlfriend. But the rest of the gang, notices their dates look kind of familiar. A humorous, Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Another you**

**No One's POV**

The break had happened just before the end of Junior year at Hollywood arts.

For no other reason than saying they couldn't stand the other, Tori and Jade broke up after being together for more than a year.

For the rest of the gang, it was a very uncomfortable time, as neither Tori nor Jade could be together without a fight breaking out.

Like children of divorced parents, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat had to split their time between friends.

To make matters worse, they had to shuffle messages between Tori and Jade. Mostly it was stuff like, Tori still has my scissoring script and I want it back or tell jade to stop letting the air out of my tires.

After two weeks, the rest of the gang had gotten tired of the cold war and decided to just leave Tori and Jade alone. It was summer and so all got part time jobs and said they needed a break.

So, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat, all spent most of their time working and avoiding Tori and Jade.

As summer ended, they heard rumors that both had found new girlfriends. It was both sad and a relief at the same time.

It was the weekend before school and mixer was being held at Hollywood arts to welcome the new students. Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie had all arrived early and were waiting for two particular people to arrive.

"So, what do you know about these two new girls that Tori and Jade are dating?" Beck asked, as he took a sip of punch.

Andre shugged. "Only that they exist and I heard that from Trina. She said her sister was dating some gal and had heard from Becky Ellington that Jade was seen sucking face on a regular basis with some chick at under age club."

"I want them to be together!" Said Cat, with a very unhappy frown.

Putting his hand on Cat's shoulder, Robbie said. "I'm sorry, they both said they couldn't stand the other even remotely. It was nice while it lasted, but that's that."

"I wonder what these new gals are like." Mused Beck as they waited for Tori, Jade and Their dates' to arrive.

It was no less 5 minutes later did Cat spot Tori off in the doorway to the gym. She was holding hands with someone they couldn't quite see.

"Ooohhh.. Tori's here." Squealed cat.

A moment later the crowd parted somewhat, to reveal just who Tori was holding hands with.

She was just slightly taller than tori and had a pale complexion and jet black hair. The girl was wearing boots, black leggings, a green skirt and a black top. Her facial expression was a very familiar looking scowl.

Across the room, four Jaw's collectively dropped.

Beck was the first to speak. "Call me crazy, but does anyone see what I see?"

"No, you're not crazy, but Tori might be."

"She looks like Jade!" Cat said.

Robbie was equally shocked. "If not for the fact her boobs were slightly smaller and her nose more pug shaped, she could win a Jade look-alike contest."

Tori then smiled and walked up to the rather astounded group. "Hi Guys, I want all of you to meet my new girlfriend Ruby."

"Hey Ruby," the gang said after giving each other rather dubious looks.

Tori then turned to Ruby, "This is Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie. The doll Robbie is holding is Rex." My best friends."

"Man of action!" Protested Rex, who somehow managed to look offended.

"So Ruby," Ask Beck with an amused look. "Are you going to school here?"

"No, I'm attending Brentwood Art's high. I'm going to be a director. I wanna make horror movies."

"I'll bet you love the scissoring." Andre said, earning him both a glare from Tori and a poke in the ribs by Cat.

Ruby spit on the ground. "Stupidest horror film of all fucking time. Santa Claus conquers the Martians, is scarier than that. You want to see real horror, watch the stapling."

"I'm not familiar with that one." Said Andre, after biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Tina Runnerwhite is kills her friends and office mates with a pneumatic staple gun. It's the best horror film ever." Ruby said, with a sly smile.

"Hey guys, Ruby and I are going to get something to eat." Tori said, before taking Ruby's hand and walking away.

There was several second of stunned silence before anyone could speak.

"Tori's dating to total Jade clone. Jade will hit the roof." Andre said.

"She's got it bad." Mused cat.

"Bloodbath." Muttered Beck.

Robbie's response was a bit different, as he had turned and spotted Jade.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Said, Andre, Beck and Cat.

Robbie pointed not to Jade, but the girl holding her hand.

The woman was in a pretty blue floral sun dress with matching purse and shoes. She had long brown hair, small boobs, looked Latina and had a bright perky smile.

Again, 4 jaws collectively dropped.

Jade smirked and walked over. "Hey guys, This is Elizabeth Estrada. My new girlfriend."

Too stunned to speak, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck could only nod in disbelief.

"Pleased to meet you all, I've heard so much about you. Please call me Beth, All my friends call me Beth."

"So Beth, where do you go to school." Asked Robbie, trying not to giggle.

"Brentwood art's high. I'm going to be a musician." Said Beth proudly.

"Let me guess, you want to be a singer a pop star." Beck said, earning him a glare from Jade.

"No, I can't sing a note. I'm a drummer. But still, music is my life. My annoying brother Steve, thinks he's the big talent, but sadly it's all in his head."

"Hey Beth, I'm curious about something, do you know a girl named Ruby." Asked Beck.

Beth quickly rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, how do you know her?"

"Let's just say, we've met!"

"Ruby is always mean to me. That punker is a total psycho."

Jade nudged Beth, "I'll protect you from that nutcase, Hey let's dance."

"Sure, I love to dance." Beth then turned to the group. "It was nice meeting you, I'm sure we'll be really good friends. You remind me of my friends, Maurice, Paul, Jan and Theodore. Talk to you in a bit."

With that, Jade left.

"Anyone think that they really hate each other, raise your hand." Said Andre.

No one raised their hand.

For several minutes more they discussed the fact that Jade and Tori were dating nearly exact clones of each other.

"Do they even realize what they're doing?" Asked Robbie.

Andre shook his head. "I don't think so, I think we're facing some serious denial here."

"Well, I'm doing something about it." Cat said, Just before strutting in the direction of Jade who at the moment was alone.

Beck looked over and by chance, on the other side of the gym was Tori. She was alone.

A few seconds later, Cat walked up to Jade.

"Hi Jade, where's Beth."

"Oh, she left her cellphone in the car and she's getting it. She'll be back in a minute."

Cat put her hands on her hips. "Jade I don't believe you?"

Looking confused, Jade responded. "What?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Uh…Yeah….attending a stupid dance with my new girlfriend Beth. I think even you could see that or did your brother drop you on your head again."

"No, he did that when I was a baby."

"It show's"

"What?"

Jade was getting visibly annoyed. "Never mind that, what am I doing that so upsetting to you."

"You're dating a girl that looks and acts just like Tori."

Jade's eyes quickly boiled with fire, as she blew up almost instantly. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY BETH WITH THAT HORRID CREATURE. BETH IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN SHE WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED! I HATE SHE WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!"

Cat who would normally run off, stood her ground. "Can't you see, it. A Latina musician with a talentless sibling.'

Jade scoffed. "You're nuts. First of all Beth plays drums. Totally different, light years different. Second, A certain person was Puerto Rican, Beth's grandmother was from Spain. Different continent. Third she's got a brother, different sex. Cat you've said some goofy stuff before, but you make your brother look sane."

As Cat vainly argued the point that Beth was near exact clone of Tori, Beck was walking up to Tori.

"Hey Babe. Where's Ruby?"

Tori smiled. "Oh Hi Beck, Ruby is in the bathroom. Isn't she so great? Like a breath of fresh air, from a certain person who's name we will not mention."

Beck nodded, looking rather unconvinced. "Yes…a real change isn't she. Um Tori don't you notice anything about Ruby."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow?"

Unsure how to proceed, Beck just pushed on. "Something familiar, maybe just a bit."

Now Tori simply looked confused. "I'm sorry Beck. I just don't see what you're talking about. Don't you like Ruby?"

"She's fine Tori, but I'm putting my cards on the table. She's looks and acts exactly like Jade!"

Suddenly looking horribly offended, Tori sputtered. "No she's not. She's nothing like she who will not be mentioned. Nothing at all. Ruby really cares about me. How could you compare my punk rock princess to that Goth freak! I just can't believe you. I thought you were my friend. That's low Beck. Really low. That's like Ryder Daniels Low."

"Hey Tori, cool your jets. I was just pointing out some similarities to a certain person. Maybe showing that you have still have feelings for…..

Now Tori looked horribly offended. "I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR THAT MUTANT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY SUCH A THING!"

Ruby came up and seeing how offended and upset Tori looked glared at Beck. "What have you been saying to my girl!"

Beck dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Nothing. Sorry Tori."

Defeated, Beck walked back to Andre and Robbie just as an equally dispirited Cat walked up.

"No Luck Cat?" Asked Beck.

"Nope, none at all. What about you?"

"Tori's bought land in denials Ville and is currently building a house there."

Cat scratched her head. "Is that near Encino? I didn't know she was building a house."

Beck did a face palm,only to see out of the corner of his eye, Both Tori and Jade coming in this direction, from different parts of the gym. Each was holding their date's hand.

Andre noticed, next and chuckled. "To quote Betty Davis, fasten your seatbelts, cause it's going to be a bumpy night."

With trepidation, the gang watched as the former lovers converged and at the same moment came out of the crowd.

Time stood still, as Jade and Tori quickly glared at each other.

"Jade!" Tori spat out.

"Vega!" Jade responded with derision in her voice.

Meanwhile Beth, frowned. "Ruby!"

"Estrada!"

Jade looked Beth. "You know this thing, my ex is with?"

"Yes, this is Ruby, she's a total head case. Always giving me a hard time. I've always been nice to her and all she does is give me shit."

Jade sneered at Ruby. "What kind of a wack job does that sort of thing?"

Robbie had opened his mouth to speak, but Andre quickly put his hand over the curly haired boy's mouth. "What are you nuts?"

The tension in the room suddenly jumped about a 1000%, causing Robbie, Beck, Cat and Andrea all to take a step back.

Ruby didn't answer, but merely glared back.

Jade then turned to Tori. "You've really lost it Vega. Where did you dig up this freak?"

Tori pulled Ruby close and kissed her infront of Jade. "Ruby cares for me. Unlike someone else who didn't care if I lived or breathed."

Jade likewise, grabbed Beth and gave her a passionate kiss. "Here's a girl that truly gets me. She's kind, caring and she doesn't fart during sex."

"IT WAS ONLY ONCE!" Tori bellowed. "At least Ruby doesn't miss my performances."

"I told you I had a flat tire!"

With that, the argument quickly escalated into a full blown fight, with accusations and counter accusations between Tori and Jade.

The argument got so intense and nasty that both Tori and Jade very quickly forgot their dates and just kept fighting. Mostly it was just them, accusing each other of not really loving the other.

No one dared, to interfere with the fight in progress, not even a bemused Ruby and Beth.

"What a pair of loon's" Muttered Ruby, disgusted by the whole thing.

Beth who was standing next to her nodded. "For once I agree with you."

Ruby laughed at having for once agreed with Ruby. They watched the argument burn on for another 2 minutes before Ruby tapped Beth on the shoulder.

"Hey Beth, I'm bored, you want to dance."

Beth smiled. "Me too, come on."

So focused on their argument, neither Tori or Jade noticed Beth and Ruby head off towards the dance floor. Neither did, Andre, Beck, Robbie or Cat notice either.

12 full minutes later, the argument abruptly stopped as Jade hissed. "Beth is everything you're not."

Tori sneered, "Ruby is 10 times the woman you are."

Looking around both Jade and Tori noticed their dates were missing.

"Where's Ruby?" Said Tori as she tried to spot her girlfirend in the crowded gym.

"Where in the hell did Beth go?" Fumed Jade.

The other's just shrugged.

Jade gritted her teeth and grabbed Tori's wrist. "Come on Vega, let's find our dates so we can go our separate ways and get out of here. Don't have to see the likes of you again.'

"Fine" Tori huffed. "I'm done with moody Goths."

The pair searched all over the gym, but no sign of either of them could be found. Horribly frustrated, Jade stomped her foot.

"Where did they go!"

"They both go to an art's school, perhaps they took a look around to see what this one is like."

"Stupid idea, but we'll look anyway."

Tori and Jade looked around deserted school to find no one present. Just as they were going to check the parking lot, Tori said.

"Hey, I hear something."

Jade stopped. "Where?"

Turning her head, Tori pointed to the broom closet.

"What would anyone be doing in there?" Jade fumed, as she and peeked in the doorway, with Tori.

Both their eyes went open as wide as saucers, upon seeing Beth, the brown haired Latina, heavily engaged in lip lock with the Ruby, the raven haired girl dressed in black.

Utterly stunned, both quickly retreated and quietly closed the door.

Tori looked at the door and then to Jade, as everything suddenly clicked into place. Judging by the horrified expression on Jade's face, she guessed that Jade was coming to the same realization.

"Oh god!" both said in perfect unison.

Blown away by the revelation, Tori sat down next to locker and stared straight ahead. Jade sat down right next to her.

"Jade"

"Yeah"

"Were we dating exact clones of each other?"

"Yes."

"They're making out!"

"I noticed!"

"That was fast."

"Yep."

"Jade, Why did we break up?"

"Can't remember anymore."

"Neither can I"

After about 30 seconds of dead and rather embarrassed silence, Jade said softly.

"Do you want to get back together?"

Tori laughed and looked to the closet. "I think we already did."

Jade turned and gazed into Tori's eyes. Only then did she actually realize how much she truly missed Tori. She felt Tori slip her fingers in-between hers. Her soft warm touch made her heart sing again.

Not able to hold herself any longer she leaned over and pressed her lips to Tori and soon the pair was kissing, each feeling complete again.

"Jade, Lets' not break up again!"

Jade stood up and pulled Tori off the ground. "Sounds good. Come on let's get naked. No farting!"

Tori laughed. "I'll do my best.

The pair took each other's hand and were halfway to the door when Tori stopped. "What about them. It was a bit rude of them to just go off like that."

Jade smirked and Tori could see a devious look come to her eye. "I agree, quiet rude."

Jade then ran into a classroom and a moment later came out with a metal folding chair.

"Jade what are you doing?"

Jade grinned evilly, as she wedged the chair under the doorknob so it couldn't open.

Tori giggled. "You're trapping them in the broom closet."

"Yes, just until Monday, they could try the ducts, but only I know my way around them. You could get lost for days in them. Either way, they'll be spending a lot of time with each other."

Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around Jade. "What a great idea."

Jade pulled her in closer into embrace that said, I'll never let you go again. "I couldn't agree more."

**Author's note: The Movie referenced, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, is a 1964 children's/science fiction film. It's widely regarded to be, one of the worst films of all time. I've seen it and it was pretty painful to watch. A movie that could only be tolerated if you have some sort of drinking game associated with it.**

**The Betty Davis quote, is from the 1950 Movie, "All About Eve"**


End file.
